


Gather Up The Stars

by lechatnoir



Series: Sing A Little Hymn [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechatnoir/pseuds/lechatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kamala Khan never expected to save one Wanda Maximoff from crash landing into the water on a school night at 2 in the morning but who the hell is counting the time when the world's going up in chaos.</p>
<p>Or, </p>
<p>Kamala Khan and Wanda Maximoff meet and slowly become friends.<br/>Something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gather Up The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> also up on tumblr ! You can find me there under 'chrysanthemumskies' 
> 
> i've had the idea of wanda and kamala interacting for a while now and with the mess that AXIS is I figured I could use it as a bit of a plot point? 
> 
> you don't have to have read the current (mess) of an event that Marvel is doing - AXIS- before reading this ficlet to understand what's going on ;there's a recap though, I don't know how the reverting- back -to-their-regular-selves is going to happen so i sort of winged that part.

She had heard it on the news at first — that there was some super secret island that used to be the stronghold of Magneto ( _Magneto — whoa._ ) and that someone by the name of Charles Xavier had been killed not too long ago.

And now some jerkface by the name of Red Skull - Red Onslaught - was running rampant. Until the Avengers came in. 

( _"Wait that’s —- oh my gosh it is !!!—- it’s - It’s the Scarlet Witch! And Wasp and —- "_

_"Scarlet Who?? and Wasp? Really? "_

_"Shut up Bruno they’re literal living legends okay — "_

_"Shouldn’t you be sleeping , Kamala?"_

_"Not when **this** is happening — and we met **Medusa** , Bruno. We literally just got back from being teleported from the **moon** and this thing happens. If they had to bring in the Avengers and **Magneto** you know this is big.”_

She had to mute the volume on her laptop right then and there, scurry on back into the covers so that her parents wouldn’t catch her up again at 2AM and give her a earful about how important her education is and what a good night’s sleep means to someone her age and how important she is.

(Except she can’t sleep - not these days. Not after what’s been happening.

The entire internet’s in an uproar, and the streets of New Jersey aren’t safe —) ) 

Kamala Khan was becoming less and less and Ms Marvel was called out into the streets of New Jersey —- _“Someone’s got to keep things in check, I mean look at what’s happening in Washington D.C!"_ \- and suddenly things seemed to be far more bigger than Kamala ever anticipated.

_Three arson robberies, five gang related fights, ten shootings._

It was as if things were getting progressively worse as the days went on by - and suddenly the X-Men were declaring war and —

It seemed as if everything was being recorded with a remote that had gone haywire - film reels spinning and film tape spewing out uncontrollably as if someone had fiddled with the controls and pressed fast forward and cut and **_s t o p_** far too quickly. 

It was a week later , that Kamala couldn’t sleep again for the third night in a row, and things had progressed into chaos that seemed to be controlled yet not controlled at the same time that she had snuck out of her room again , donned her costume and mask and climbed up on to the top of the streetlamp that she had come to favor for a while now -with the skyline of the city and the stars keeping a quiet hum in her mind.

It helped clear her mind, helped her nerves to stop being so agitated and frayed.

( _when had she snapped at so many people in such a short notice? over virtually nothing? it was as if there was a red anger that clouded her eyes and made her irritable._

_or maybe it was the lack of sleep._

_possibly both._

_proooooooobably both._ ) 

It was usually during this time that she found that things looked as if they were normal - no fighting, no smell of smoke or the threat of gunshots and massive mecha robots popping out like daisies from the ground, no loud noises to jump and scare her - just her and the stars. 

So when she saw a vaguely familiar figure flying towards the city — and it wasn’t as if the figure was keeping a steady flight pattern - no, the person — _a woman_ \- seemed to be clutching one arm and seemed to be dipping and staggering through the sky as if at any point she’d crash into the ocean. 

"Uh oh —- Shoot okay — c’mon Kamala, this seems like a job for Ms Marvel!" 

_Keep Calm. Breathe. Okay. One. Two and —- Embiggen!_

One step, two, then ten more and she was almost caught up with the woman who looked eerily familiar —- “You! You’re the Scarlet Witch!” Kamala exclaimed before pushing herself to speed up a bit and run in front of Wanda, who had in turn stopped abruptly and snarled at her, clutching one arm with one sleeve torn and dark with blood. 

"Get _**out**_ of my way, or I’ll take you _down_ " 

_'Well, that’s certainly not very Scarlet Witch-like. I read something about this on the forums — that apparently all the good guys are now bad guys and the bad guys are apparently good guys ._

_That would definitely explain the snarling and ‘I’m going to eat you alive’ attitude. Riiight. '_

Hands raised, Kamala waved and made herself slightly smaller “Whoa whoa whoa I’m not here to cause trouble I just want to help. My name’s Kamala. Though, you can call me Ms Marvel if you want. Look — ’ and here she points to Wanda’s bloodied arm — “You’re hurt and you looked like you were going for a nose diving session with the ocean —- _annnd there goes another glare. Jeeze_ \- “No offense, I mean but I was on that street lamp — waaaaaaaaaaay over there, and I sorta saw you flying — Which, I didn’t know you could fly whoa, that’s really cool just wanted to point that out y’know and uh — right, well, I was worried because you looked as if you were going to plummet into the ocean and and I know your family wouldn’t be happy if all of a sudden they said that the Scarlet Witch was dead and uh —- “ 

And maybe Kamala started to flail and stutter a bit and avoid Wanda’s eyes because that’s a bit of a nervous habit and sometimes talking with her hands helped her get the words she wanted to get out quicker and she must’ve over done it and great now Wanda aka the one and only Scarlet Witch who now apparently has the personality of a evil bad guy will quite possibly try to kill her and it’s the dead of the night and —- 

_"Fine."_

Wait. 

_what?_

"If you want to help me, then fine. _I’ll let you. "_

"Really!?"

“I did just give you a answer, child.” 

"Right. Well uh —" And Kamala was about to go off about how she should probably follow her lead but it was at that point that Wanda seemed to black out and start to fall that Kamala had to swoop in and catch her and ended up carrying her back to her house. 

_“Bruno, I’m gonna need your help.”_

_"Kamala it’s 3 in the morning."_

_"Yeah well it’s big. Ish.Sorta. (I mean I sorta have a Avenger passed out on my bed and uh )"_

_"Fine. I’ll be at your place in 15"_

And when Bruno actually got to Kamala’s place (and yeah, he did bring the first aid kit) she dragged him into her room, shut the door and said “Okay before you say anything — “

"Well shit." 

"I was hoping you _wouldn’t_ say that.”

"How did this — _Where_ did you find her anyway?” 

"She was sorta flying into the ocean? Just —- help me patch her up! I’m pretty sure the change in atmospheric pressure when she almost hit the water from the altitude that she was flying at must’ve maybe hopefully recalibrated her brain so that she’s not hell bent on uh, burning everything down?? maybe?" Kamala rambled, arms flailing and Bruno muttered "Let’s hope so."

it was then that he patched Wanda up, and snuck out of the house, with Kamala promising to text him the minute anything happened. 

And so Kamala dozed off for what was an approximate 4 hours, before waking up and looking to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. 

"Uh I —- "

"Thank you." 

"Huh?" 

"You patched me up, right? Last night that is - before I almost had a date with the ocean." Wanda said, sitting cross legged on Kamala’s bed and grinned at her. 

"Sorry if I uh was a bit out of it. Or if I snapped at you. Though, I won’t lie, getting back at Doom was pre—eeeeetty good. I think. I mean, he did lie to me, keep me locked up and essentially tried to marry me, oh and then he also tried to become a power hungry god. So if I did go a little overboard he did deserve it." And here Kamala could only blink and stare at Wanda who grinned sheepishly and sighed before getting off of Kamala’s bed and stood up, brushing off any dust from her sleeves and said again —

"You know, you’d be a pretty good Avenger, if you ever wanted to be one. I met Carol when she tried to sneak into the mansion, believe it or not, that was one quite interesting night. But anyway, I should let you sleep —" 

"Oh ah I mean uh , it was nothing, really —- " 

And it’s here that Wanda moves forward and places a hand on Kamala’s shoulder, a smile on her face —

"Hey, don’t undersell yourself —- Kamala, was it? " A nod from Kamala —

"You’re what this world needs - a young mind who’s willing to believe in what’s right and fight for justice - trust me, this entire mess would’ve never happened if everyone actually listened to what everyone else had to say and communication is key but the point is - 

sometimes, we need to fight for the future generations, and it’s the future generations — the legacies, that inspire us to keep going. Who can then in turn keep going when we can’t fight anymore. 

I’m pretty sure that you’re going to have one hell of an adventure but remember — _always stay true to yourself_ and _don’t let your fears control you._ “ 

It was with that said that Wanda moved to press a kiss to Kamala’s cheek and said “Now, if you excuse me, I’ve got some bad guys to take care of “ 

"Wait —- at least, I mean, have some breakfast?" 

"Breakfast?" Wanda said, eyebrow raised and a curious smile on her face. 

"Yeah, y’know, most important meal of the day?" 

"Annd your parents won’t question the appearance of some stranger out of nowhere in your room in the morning, on a school day?" Wanda grinned as Kamala sputtered and muttered something about making up a plan. 

"Just leave it to me , Kamala. Rest up a bit and I’ll see you in a few hours, promise." 

" Wait, where are you going?" 

"To get a change of clothes. Can’t show up in full costume you know." 

"Riight." 

"Get some rest kid." 

"Will do." 

—-

**one hour later**

__ _

There’s a buzz at the doorbell and Kamala rushes down the stairs , yells _'I'll get it'_ and opens the door. 

"Kamala." Wanda grins at her, dressed in a purple frilled top and skirt with gold earrings and a pair of gloves on her hands. 

"Wanda! Hi. Uh. Come in, breakfast’s just getting started." 

"Smells delicious - reminds me of home, actually." 

And there’s a thought that crosses Kamala’s mind , that maybe things aren’t as bad as they seem right now.

 

(One week later, she sits on the lamppost watching the stars, and a familiar scarlet figure sits down next to her with a smile and a hymn on her lips. ) 

_end._


End file.
